<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green beers and a new shirt by NanPan86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100182">Green beers and a new shirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanPan86/pseuds/NanPan86'>NanPan86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, St. Patrick's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanPan86/pseuds/NanPan86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>St. Patrick’s day fun with a little side of payback.<br/>*told from Jay’s pov #upsteadstpaddysday2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green beers and a new shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s not a lot of feelings that come close to one I get when everything is as it should be.  The case we were handed late last week was finally closed yesterday and even though I’m not one to typically let the paperwork pile up, I’ve just closed the last file that needed updating from my desk.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My chair groans as I lean back, stretching my arms out to the sides and my eyes close in satisfaction.  I’m finished for the day.  Hell...I’m finished for the weekend.  I can’t even remember the last time this has happened.  Maybe last year when Hailey was in New York?  Has it been that long?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This weekend will be different.  This time, Hailey is here.  This time, she’s with me...she’s mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you finished already?”  I can hear the annoyance in her voice and because I only want to get out of here if she’s sitting shotgun in my truck, I reach across my desk to grab the last remaining file from hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too excited, Upton.  My weekend doesn’t start until yours does.”  Tipping my head to the side slightly, I toss a smirk her way.  “Plus, I’ll collect my payment tonight.”  I stifle a laugh as she chucks a pen at me.  I love the way her neck and cheeks flush at my words.  She’s worried someone will hear, but everyone else is engrossed in their own work and honestly, everyone knows about us.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My my...someones got a dirty mind.  I was referring to you buying the first round.”  I’m rewarded with another blush, but this one is accompanied by her killer smile.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>How the hell is she mine?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time we get to Molly’s, it’s unbelievably crowded.  The normal Friday night crowd is overrun with people eager to start the weekend's festivities.  St. Patrick’s day.  Always a crowd pleaser here in the city, but I rarely get to enjoy it.  I haven’t gone for drinks during the Irish celebration in years.  Mostly due to work, but also because the idea of being plastered against a complete stranger had never really been that appealing to me.  I’d much rather be at home with a game on the tv and an ice cold beer in my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was before Hailey, of course.  Sure, I’d still prefer the comfort of my couch, but the warm body that presses into my side a second before her voice hits my ears is a very welcome addition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First round, as promised.”  There’s a smugness in her tone that has me narrowing my eyes at her as I reach for my beer, wondering what she’s playing at.  It isn’t until the rim of the glass is nearly touching my lips that I realize what she’s done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green...the most horrific shade of murky green liquid fills my glass.  Hailey brought me a green beer as payback for my taunting words from earlier.  Just the sight of it has my stomach rolling.  How anyone can drink this stuff is beyond me.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shooting Ruzek and Burgess a look as they fail to hide their laughter, I push the vile green drink back towards Hailey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no...You have to drink it.  It’s rude to refuse a drink that someone buys for you...probably bad luck too.”  Hailey’s eye’s are practically dancing with laughter as she works to keep the smile off her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm yeah...I’m gonna pass on that.”  When I push the offending beer towards the end of the table, I make a point of brushing my arm against her chest.  I grab her beer on the pass back and give her a look.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure you want to do this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  The glare she gives me in response sets my blood pumping and I know it’s game on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next hour, Hailey and I engage in a bit of playful warfare.  I say </span>
  <em>
    <span>playful</span>
  </em>
  <span> lightly though because she might actually be trying to kill me.  After the green beer, she comes back to the table with Kim carrying a fresh round of drinks and some wings.  What she neglected to tell me was that the wings were coated not in the mildly pleasant sting of my favorite buffalo sauce, but in some sort of molten lava spice blend that burned off the first couple layers of my lips.  I could barely form words to ask for a glass of milk from Stella, that’s how bad the burning was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My tricks were a lot more subtle of course, yet extremely effective.  I made sure that my lips touched the shell of her ear every time I leaned in close to speak to her.  Her resulting shiver was a perfect little prize for me.  I especially liked the way I could see the pulse in her neck jump each time I skimmed the skin just above the back of her jeans, making sure I swirled my fingers around the twin dimples there.  If her goal was to mildly humiliate me, I was going to drive her crazy.  I was going to win whatever this was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I decide to take pity on her after she spills some of her beer on her shirt though.  Was it my fault?  Absolutely.  Apparently my wandering hands inside the back pocket, pressing against the flesh of her ass was the breaking point for her.  I don’t feel too guilty though, not when the result is the two of us alone in the back room of the bar waiting for Stella to grab Hailey a shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, here you go.  Try and keep the beer off this one.”  I thank her and turn back to Hailey just in time to see her pulling the wet shirt over her head.  Before she can process what I am about to do, I cage her in against the shelves on the wall behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jay?”  I watch as her lips open mostly in surprise, but I can sense something else too.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Desire</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  She has some sort of internal battle with her head and her body’s response to my proximity.  They don’t do this.  They aren’t these people.  Even as I think about stepping back from her so she can put her shirt back on, I see her give in to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>...the </span>
  <em>
    <span>need.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m aware I’ve been teasing her all night but she’s not the only one affected.  I want her too...I </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>want her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My whole body starts to buzz when her hands land on my waist, using my belt loops to pull me closer to her.  Her eyes close and I can almost taste the moan she lets out when my palm glides up her torso and over her left breast, cupping her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Hailey…”  My fingers slide under the strap of her bra, easing it down over her shoulder, exposing the pale flesh there.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ...she’s amazing.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The words are mumbled against her skin as my lips trace the path my fingers took and I pause at the sensitive patch over her collarbone, nipping gently with my teeth then tracing my tongue over the nonexistent marks there.  I could spend hours like this, pulling those sexy little sounds from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her fingers move to the buckle of my belt I suddenly remember where we are and I pause.  I could have her...right here, right now.  That’s how much she trusts me, that’s how easy it is to forget with her...but the thought of someone coming through that door and seeing us...seeing her in a way only I should see her, has me stepping back slightly.  Just as I’m about to ask her if she wants to get out of here, there’s a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit...Where’s the shirt?”  Hailey presses both hands to my chest, righting her bra as she pushes me away from her and lunges for the discarded shirt on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys good in here?”  Stella pops her head back into the room cautiously, like she’s afraid of what she might find.  I tuck my hands in my pockets, trying to appear nonchalant as I move to block Hailey from view.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…We’re good.”  I answer for Hailey, even as she steps out from behind me, quickly tying a knot in the back of the green shirt for a better fit.  I can’t tell if the color in her face is from what we were doing, or because she’s embarrassed we were almost caught but before I can think too much about it, she’s dragging me from the room.  Neither of us miss the mumbling from Stella about this being a respectable establishment.  She definitely knew what we were doing in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you just did that!”  Her hand smacks me in the stomach and the force behind it tells me she is more embarrassed than anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t feel you resisting back there...”  We get to the end of the hall and I have to move behind Hailey, single file to get back to the table.  There’s even more people if possible now, all here for the live band that goes on soon.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I accidently bump into someone and I immediately apologize.  The five seconds my apology takes is enough for me to lose sight of Hailey.  When I make it back to the table, I find her pulling her jacket on.  I manage to grab mine before it smacks me in the face as she throws it at me, and then we are heading towards the exit, ignoring our friends pleas to stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really mad?”  I pull her close to my side as a particularly large and rowdy group passes by on the sidewalk.  The fact that she remains tight against me is a good sign.  I order us an Uber before tucking my phone back into my pocket and moving us off to the side of the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad.  Frustrated?  Yes...definitely frustrated.”  I can’t hide my smile and she rolls her eyes at my pleased look.  I set out to win tonight...that’s what I did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be so happy when I make you go home alone tonight.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t…” I narrow my eyes at her and shift so I can turn her to face me. It’s then that I finally see what is on the shirt Stella gave to her and I almost laugh at how fitting it is.  It must be something they had shipped in for the weekend fun.  Aside from the obvious green, the shirt has a white shamrock with ‘I’m his Lucky Charm’ written on it.  She must not know what it says yet which I use to my advantage.  “It’s bad luck to deny an Irishman on St. Patrick's day.”  I’m grinning even as I press my lips to hers.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucky for you that I’m not Irish then...Your bad luck doesn’t affect me.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says the Greek in the Lucky Charm shirt…”  My laugh mixes with hers once she reads what her shirt actually says.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God...I am so glad we didn’t stay.  I’d never live this shirt down.”  I continue to laugh at her as she hurries to zip up her jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our ride pulls up and I reluctantly let her go so we both can climb inside.  I expect her to sit in the middle but she slides over to the far window, looking out at buildings we begin to pass.  I’ve had my hands or mouth on her in one way or another nearly the entire night.  She probably thinks I wouldn’t dare to touch her here, in the back seat of a stranger's car...she’d be wrong though, and I waste no time in sliding over.  She’s probably expecting me to grab her thigh which is why I take her hand instead.  The kiss I press to the inside of her wrist catches her off guard and I grin back at her.  Gotta keep her on her toes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are, you know?”  By the questioning tilt of her head, I know she has no clue what I mean so I elaborate.  “The shirt...You uh...you are my lucky charm.  I just never thought about it like that I guess.”  I don’t need to tell her all the ways she has saved me over the years.  Therapy, my dad, Marcus and Angela...more than I care to admit, really.  She was there.  She knows the moments probably better than I do.  They were moments and major events that shaped the two of us as partners at first, then friends, and now she’s woven herself into every aspect of my life.  Without Hailey, I’m not sure where I would be right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You such a dork, Jay.”  She’s trying to keep things light right now but I can hear the understanding in her voice too.  She's in the same boat.  Neither of us would be who we are today without the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I can come up with something witty to say to her, the car pulls up to her apartment building and we both exit.  She’s quiet on the elevator ride up to her floor but as soon as the doors open, I’m reaching out for her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, green looks pretty good on you.  This might just be my new favorite shirt.”  My fingers brush aside her hair to touch the neckline of her shirt that’s peeking out from her jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm...you know what else looks good on me?”  I shake my head down at her and let her back me against the wall just inside her apartment when we enter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>You</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <em>
    <span>  You...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Did she say that out loud or was it just in my head?  I swear my brain melts when she says things like that.  Sometimes I wonder if she knows the power and meaning her words hold for me.  She’s got a way of saying the big stuff like it’s not really a big deal...It throws me off sometimes, but in a good way.  I’d obviously been in love before, but this thing with Hailey is different.  I </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>different with her and when I do give her the words, it will only confirm what she already knows.  What we’ve both known for a long time now, but the first time I say it to her, I want us both to be fully there.  No blaming it on the alcohol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hailey…”. Her fingers are cold and I can’t help the breath I suck in when they make contact with my stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plus...who am I to...what did you say?  Deny an Irishman?”  This time when her fingers meet my belt buckle, I don’t stop her.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>